It has been recorded that as early as the 1880's the idea of including more of an image on a print than what was available from a lens was attempted. The early inventions moved the camera as well as the film to allow synchronization with the field of view. The result was a developed film that contained a 360 degree (or less) image. The left part of the print was taken earlier than the right part of the print. This time slippage created image anomalies such as double images of moving objects within the multiple fields of view used to create the composite print or image.
As technology progressed, the same type of wide view camera, referred to as the moving camera technology, has significantly been refined. One embodiment rotates a mirror instead of the camera but still requires multiple images to encompass the desired field of view. The fundamental problem with this type of camera system is that it creates time slippage from left to right across the composite field of view.
One attempt to create composite images without a time shift was developed using a parabolic mirror placed perpendicular to a camera lens. Due to the shape of the mirror, a 360 degree perpendicular image is focused on the camera lens. The primary problem with this camera system is that the 360 degree image appears circular on the camera film or sensor when projected to a flat print, the resulting image has visible anomalies much like a Mercatur map projection of the earth.
More recently, the advent of digital camera technology has enabled photographers to rapidly acquire multiple digital images by rotating the field of view of a camera while collecting images. Computer programs have been developed for combining these multiple images into a composite image. However, notwithstanding the smaller time shift across the composite image, images attempting to capture action events such as automobile racing or basketball games still result in anomalies from fast moving objects.